


It's... Supernatural!

by 1f_this_be_madness, Huhsuabee



Series: Mending The Broken Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Elementary School Student Adam Milligan, F/M, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean Winchester, Mary Winchester Mention, Middle School Student Sam Winchester, everyone does high school aus... get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1f_this_be_madness/pseuds/1f_this_be_madness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huhsuabee/pseuds/Huhsuabee
Summary: A middle school show is being put on about two monster-hunting brothers. When the local schools allow kids from multiple grade levels to take part, many shenanigans ensue.





	It's... Supernatural!

**Author's Note:**

> (The story doesn't exactly follow a lot of logic, such as a high school and elementary student being cast as characters in the same play but... it's whatever. I think you'll have fun reading!)
> 
> This is part of a compilation of multiple stories, some either one-shots or unfinished altogether.  
> It will be updated as we think of more ideas. If you would like there to be more of one or more specific stories, comment down below!

Placeholder. Sorry! Come back later!


End file.
